


Office Shit

by Selfsaluter



Category: Wolf and Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfsaluter/pseuds/Selfsaluter





	

Narrator is at his desk, going over his case file and sipping coffee. Bibi stumbles towards Narr's office, disheveled and red in the face. "I'm surprised, Bibi. I didn't think you would come." Narr said with no discernible tone in his voice, not looking up from his paperwork. Bibi giggled and smirked. "Funny, thats what Casey said about 7 minutes ago." Casey was Bibi and Narr's coworker, and Narrator immediately caught on to what Bibi was saying, holding back an annoyed face. Narrator sighed hard and swung his chair around to face Bibi. "I honestly don't care that much, but I have to als, do you have to have sex with each and every one of our coworkers? Is it a lifetime goal to bang every person you work with?"

Bibi's smile dropped, but then quickly returned bigger than before. "You're not... _jealous_ , are you Narrator?" Bibi's eyes sparkled with amusement and anticipation. Narrator rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "No, Bibi, it's just...don't you think its a bad look to be sleeping around? I'm not bashing your lifestyle, but the chief could think little of you if you keep this up." Bibi's face was now stoic and his eyes gave a cold expression, much to Narrator's chagrin. "The chief already thinks less of me, Narrator. I appreciate you pretending to be concerned about me, but honestly there are no consequences of me sleeping with coworkers...other than if chief finds out I might get fired." Bibi said the last part nonchalantly, unwrapping a lollipop and then putting it in his mouth. Narrator raised an eyebrow. "And getting fired doesn't bother you?" Bibi shrugged. "I don't need money, Im a zombie, I don't eat human food and I could just steal clothes..." "But in order to stay with me you need to pay half of rent." Bibi raised both his eyebrows in realization. "Oh yeah! So I guess I'm just working here bc I like you, so no, I don't really care what the chief thinks about me or anyone else."

Narrator didn't respond and instead turned back around to continue working. He could feel a headache coming on and took deep breaths, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Bibi, sitting on his desk in front of him, frowning comically. "How the fuck did you get on my desk without making a sound?" Bibi leaned down to the point where he was his face was inches away from Narrator's. "Are you mad at me?" He said, fluttering his eyes and pouting his lips. Narrator sighed, breaking eye contact. "No, Bibi, I am not mad at you, now can you please get off of my desk, you're messing up my work." Bibi pressed his forehead against Narrator's. Narrator briefly thought about backing up and creating some distance between him and Bibi but the thought vanished when he heard Bibi's voice again. "You don't sound like you're not mad at me." Narrator's face wrinkled, too tired and too uncomfortable to deal with Bibi's fake sadness. Hesitantly, Narrator lifted his head up, while grabbing Bibi's chin and pushing it down, and pressed a small kiss on Bibi's forehead. He then took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I'm not mad at you. I have a ton of work to do now Bibi, so if you'll excuse me.." The kiss and the uncharacteristically softness of his voice made Bibi flustered and frozen in his spot.

Bibi eventually cleared his throat and hopped off the desk, mumbling that he was going to get some water. Narrator watched him walk away and furrowed his eyebrows, secretly hoping that Bibi wouldn't read too much into that. Running his fingers through his curly hair, Narrator finally got back to work but didn't get much done, Bibi's flushed face still lingering in the back of his mind.

Bibi didn't come back and soon it was 8:00 pm, which meant it was time for Narrator to head home. Grabbing his bag, Narrator walked out of his office and to the elevators. He pressed the elevator button and pulled out his flip-phone, tapping his right foot impatiently. Suddenly, a strong wave of a familiar perfume washed over Narrator and he snapped his head up to find Bibi next to him, listening to music and staring straight ahead. It wasn't like Bibi to only burst into Narrator's office once a day, or walk past him without at least making some flirtatious remark. Usually Narrator was the one pretending Bibi wasn't there, while Bibi was doing whatever he could to make Narrator crack a smile. Narrator stared at Bibi longer than he had meant to, and eventually Bibi noticed it and briefly glanced at Narrator, his brows furrowed. As soon as Bibi opened his mouth to say something, the elevator dinged as it opened and Bibi quickly stepped inside, not looking at Narrator while he entered the elevator and stood beside him.

Narrator was conflicted, one part of him was exhausted and didn't care about why Bibi was acting so strange, but another part knew not many cases would get solved if his partner was ignoring him. A very small part remembered a while ago that he told Bibi he would try be a better friend.

Mentally sighing, Narrator thought about all the right ways he could approach Bibi, but decided those were unlike him. Snatching an earbud out of Bibi's left ear, Narrator leaned in and whispered "Do we need to talk?" He then went to back up but was yanked forward by his tie and his face was inches away from Bibi's, whose hand was clenching Narrators tie. **"Narrator, baby, please don't kiss my forehead and whisper in my ear if you don't want to fuck me, and before you say some slick shit out your annoyingly pretty mouth, you made it pretty clear a couple years ago you don't**." Bibi brashly pushed Narrator to the other side of the elevator and slipped his earbud back into his ear. Narrator stood there in shock, distressed and confused. His phone was on the floor, he must've dropped it when Bibi grabbed him. Narrator bit his lip angrily, picked up his phone and put in his pockets. He could feel his anger boiling up. "Take them off." Narrator growled, looking at the ground. He could feel his claws digging into his palm. Bibi side-eyed him with a disgusted face. "What?" Narrator whipped his head up and snared, exposing his sharp, pointy teeth. "Take your fucking goddamn shitty ass earbuds out of your bitchy ears." Bibi rolled his eyes and when he took out his earbuds, the elevator door opened.

Bibi leaped out the elevator and ran out the main door, thinking about whether or not he should even go back to Narrator and his' apartment. He quickly heard heavy footsteps approaching behind him and was greeted with Narrator's slightly sweaty, pinkish face. "Those donuts have not been good to ya, huh?" Bibi teased, pinching Narrator's love-handles. "You and I both know everything's not okay between us, Bibi. We both just lashed out at each other in that elevator. Now, Im sorry you misinterpreted my actions-" "MISINTERPRETED?" Bibi interrupted, an eyebrow drastically raised. Narrator groaned, he honestly felt like melting into the floor. "I don't feel sexual attraction towards you, but that doesn't mean I can't possibly maybe feel platonic or romantic attraction towards you." Bibi looked at the floor, looking like he was thinking carefully about what Narrator had just said. Narrator pulled a cigarette out of his carton and put his hand out to Bibi. "You didn't have to call my ears bitchy." Bibi said, pulling out a lighter and lighting Narrator's cig. Narrator took a drag out of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly "You know i don't like being yanked around. If you weren't you I probably would've clawed your face." Bibi snatched Narrator's cig and smoked it. "So, you have romantic feelings for me?" Narrator's face wrinkled up. "I..didn't say that." "OH COME THE FUCK ON." Bibi yelled, causing multiple people to stare. "If it makes you feel better, we indirectly kissed because you smoked my cigarette." Narrator offered a pity smile, and walked away to the parking lot where his car was. Watching Narrator get into his car, Bibi took another drag and thought about actually riding home instead of walking like he always did. But when he heard country music blasting from his car he had half a mind to start packing his stuff up and finding somewhere else to live.

 


End file.
